1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle body front structure.
2. Description of Related Art
There has been a vehicle body front structure including a front side member, a crush box provided on the front side of the front side member in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle and a bumper reinforcement fixed to a front end portion of the front side member via the crush box.
Moreover, in this kind of vehicle body front structures, there is one including a first protruding portion that extends outward in the width direction of the vehicle from a lateral side of the front side member and a second protruding portion that protrudes to the back side of the vehicle from an extending portion formed outside in the width direction of the vehicle relative to a portion connected to the crush box in the bumper reinforcement (see, for example, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2012-228907 (JP 2012-228907 A)).
In the vehicle body front structure described in JP 2012-228907 A, for example, when a collision load acts on the extending portion from the front side of the vehicle in the event of short overlap collision, the second protruding portion moves to the back side of the vehicle in accordance with compressive deformation of the crush box, and this second protruding portion interferes with the first protruding portion.
However, in the vehicle body front structure described in JP 2012-228907 A, two members of the first protruding portion and the second protruding portion are used to transmit the collision load. Due to this, the weight of a vehicle body front increases.
Moreover, in the vehicle body front structure described in JP 2012-228907 A, the first protruding portion and the second protruding portion are provided on the lateral side of the crush box and the front side member. Accordingly, a space is needed on the lateral side of the crush box and the front side member. Further, since two members of the first protruding portion and the second protruding portion are used, the weight of the vehicle body front part increases.